Shenron Uzumaki
also known as Shenron Uchiha '(神龍リュン, Uchiha Shenron'') is a hailing from the Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Clan.The Golden Boy of Uzushio:Shenron is born in Uzushiogakure. Son of Mia Uzumaki and Raido X, he comes from prestigious blood.House of X: As son of Raido and Mia, he is of both the Uchiha and Uzuamki. Shenron is also the '''Second Uzushiokage (二代目渦の影, Nidaime Uzushiokage), who aspires to make Uzushiogakure a member of the Great Shinobi Countries. His prowess as a shinobi has been recognized as one of the most powerful within his generation, earning him the renown rank of Gorosei.Gorosei: Shenron is the first to be nominated into the organization. Despite being a hybrid of two rare bloodlines, Shenron is the Head of the Uzumaki Clan.The Uzumaki Siblings: Shenron is the Head of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure As head, he has worked to protect his clan's hiden techniques and tools. Honing his skill in the art for multiple decades, he has displayed great versatility and creativity. Due to his masterful usage, he acquired the epithet God of Fūinjutsu (封印術の神, Fūinjutsu no kami). Background Early Life Son of the most powerful clan leader in a struggling village, expectations were held high for the new born Shenron Uzumaki. At birth, his mother vowed to protect him with her life, granting him an ability the mirrored the Fifth Kazekage's own sand protection. Though in substitute of sand, ink was the substance of protection. Along with two others, Shenron was apart of the golden age, which were a team of young promising shinobi who were destined to bring greatness to their village. Encouraged and supported by most, Shenron began his training at an early age to meet expectations. Shenron began his training with his father, the notorious Dark Slayer, who insisted that Shenron needed to develop his physical capabilities so he wouldn't rely on his mother's care. The goal of the training was for Shenron to understand the basics of the Capoeira fighting style. For about three years, Shenron would endure his father's unorthodox training. Throughout this time, Shenron would develop an outstanding physique and acquired strength and speed beyond the average Chūnin. Also during this training, Shenron awoke an unknown that his father initially mistook for the Uchiha's Sharingan. But upon further inspection, he realized the eye was not of the Uchiha Clan, and speculated that it was a mutation. Many considered Shenron a prodigy amongst prodigies, as his capabilities were extraordinary at seven. With father's departure, Shenron needed to locate his ninja studies elsewhere. With the village elders weary that the Golden Age would be tainted by the technological advancements that have been plaguing ninja world, the council agreed to send Shenron to a separate academy for prodigies. This academy would be known as Gakuinkisai. Monitored by some of the top shinobi throughout the world, it was a ninja factory that would almost guarantee his success. Mia, who was the only one on the board who did not like idea, was worried that her child would never return home, as the academy also had a habit of stealing shinobi from their villages for their own protection. As a private institution, the academy did not follow the norm of shinobi upbringing. In order to graduate, Shenron needed to master a wide variety of skills but also specialize in a single type. Due to his heritage, most teachers speculated that he'd want to specialize in Fūinjutsu. But Shenron's interest peaked when it came to Ninjutsu, specifically ink manipulation. He was naturally gifted as an artist. (More coming soon) Personality Appearance Abilities Synopsis Concept and Creation Influences Quotes Trivia References